


The Past

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Past, Past Abuse, Samurai Abstinence Patrol, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Ninja Brian and Samurai Barry have been dating for a while and start talking about their past and how they were treated due to their sexuality.





	The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Could I request some Brian/Barry please? Something fluffy, and cute would work for me I'm not picky. Thanks in advance if you decide to write it.

Ninja Brian never thought he would ever be in a romantic relationship, and even if he was going to enter one never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined the person he was in a relationship with would be a time travelling samurai who had once been his enemy, but here he was, dating Samurai Barry.

He wasn’t sure when he had fallen for Barry, probably during their big battle. Ninja Brian had never been so evenly matched on the battlefield and what he thought was admiration later turned into affection, and after they all signed a peace agreement Brian found himself spending time around the samurai and his student who were having trouble adjusting to the modern era. He wondered why they didn’t return to their time but later was informed that they could not as they had been cast out. Brian didn’t ask why, understanding that it could be a hard subject to talk about.

Samurai Barry and Ninja Brian began sparing against each other and once Barry got used to the more modern setting and equipment in Brian’s dojo they found themselves tied more often than not, and on occasion, Barry would be the victor. Ninja Brian wasn’t used to losing and blamed his feelings for Barry and tried to train himself to get over Barry reminding himself of the pain he had experienced in his old clan for having similar thoughts about another ninja but Barry realised that Brian was hurting before Brian was able to train the feelings away.

Barry confessed his feelings for Brian and while Ninja Brian was sceptical he was willing to take the risk. Something about the look in Barry’s eyes told him that he could trust Samurai Barry.

That was how they ended up cuddled on the pull-out bed in Danny and Brian’s apartment. Since it was small Danny had the bedroom since he had more of a use for it and Ninja Brian liked being near the door in case they were attacked. Tonight was date-night, meaning Danny had left and wasn’t allowed to bring a girl back so they wouldn’t be disturbed. Danny still found their relationship weird, especially the no sex part, but he had no objections.

The no sex part wasn’t a problem for Brian, who was more than willing to take things slow for multiple reasons. Barry had been worried due to Danny’s overtly sexual behaviour but Ninja Brian made it clear that he was a lot more reserved than Danny.

Somewhere along the way they ended up having a deep conversation, something that had become a lot easier to do now that Ninja Brian had created a mental link with Barry. He had been afraid to do it at first, knowing how much it hurt but Barry dealt with everything pretty quickly having created one with his student Arin before as well as other members in his old clan. He also mentioned something about feeling worse pain but never went into it, until now.

Ninja Brian was asking how Barry felt about the modern world now that he had been in it for a while.

“Can’t complain, foods better, the internet is so helpful and I’ve got a cute boyfriend,” Samurai Barry smirked and kissed Brian’s lips. Ninja Brian had only shown Barry his face a few times, growing less scared each time, and had his mask turned up to reveal his mouth because Barry really liked kissing him and he really liked being kissed. He blushed at Barry’s comment, going to argue that he wasn’t cute but Barry continued his train of thought before he could.

“People are also a lot nicer, more accepting. It still takes a bit of getting used to.” Barry mused.

Brian sometimes forgot that Barry came from a time where being gay wasn’t accepted, but then he also sometimes forgot that being gay was accepted. He remembered times where he could let go of Barry’s hand because he didn’t want to be beaten up when people saw them together. Barry never seemed to mind and at times even seemed relieved, still living in the rules of the past.

‘Do you… do you want to talk about it?’ Ninja Brian had never told Barry about his past but maybe if they both shared it would be easier for him, but only if Barry was willing to share.

Barry thought about it. The only reason he hadn’t told Brian was because he feared that he would be viewed as weak but now that he and Brian had been together for a while and become closer he knew that not only was Brian not like that in the slightest, but he was also dealing with his own issues.

“I said before that I was cast out of my old clan,” Barry began, his voice strong but it was clear that he was nervous. Brian reminded him that he didn’t have to tell him but Barry ensured that he wanted to.

“Just, promise you won’t think any less of me.”

‘Of course I won’t.’ Brian assumed that the life of a samurai was similar to the life of a ninja and therefore Barry would have had to complete some missions that may not have been in line with his morals or maybe he grew to regret his actions but being someone who had lived through that and having Danny change completely and renounce his old ways he understood and would never judge Barry.

“Okay so I, well y’know I started the Samurai Abstinence Patrol but I’ve… I’ve never always followed what I preach,” Barry felt his whole body growing hotter as he admitted that he wasn’t actually a virgin and that he’d had sex outside of wedlock.

‘Oh, well I mean that was in the past, uh, your past, so your morals changed.’ Brian didn’t mind that Barry wasn’t a virgin, although the fact that he was bringing it up made him a little nervous.

“It’s not just that. The um, the reason that I was kicked out of my clan was because they caught me with another man. Another member of the clan,” Barry felt himself shaking as he remembered the night he was banished from the clan. Brian instantly began comforting Barry. He knew that banishment was a great shame, even more so back then.

“It’s not e-even that,” Barry continued, “it was that he was using me. He wanted us to get caught, it was planned, to g-et me kicked out.”

Brian felt a wave of rash rush over him but he kept it at bay and focused on comforting Barry, letting him know that it was okay and that the people who did that to him weren’t worth anything. That clans didn’t mean anything and that it was better to leave them.

“What about you and Danny? Aren’t you kind of like a clan?” Barry questioned. He knew that they had met due to Danny joining the clan Brian was a part of, but not much more.

‘We’re family. He saved me from those who I called my clan. They wanted to kill me for being gay.’ Brian clenched his fists at the memories. The scars on his neck felt tight and Barry could feel a tightness around his neck due to the mental link.

“They did that to you?” He asked in shock. While he knew that ninjas followed a very different code to samurais he didn’t think they would hurt one of their own in such a way.

‘Danny found me just in time and used all of his chakra to save me. I lost the ability to speak but I’m still here. He realised that the clan were corrupted and told me of his plan to run away. It didn’t take much to convince me. I had little knowledge of the outside world, but the only other option was being killed. I’m lucky to have him.’ Brian always felt a little bit guilty for intruding on Danny’s life, and the fact that for the first few years of their time together he kept hurting him, mostly by accident. Back then he couldn’t control his rage very well, but with time he got better. It didn’t help that at times Danny could be a bit ignorant and it came across as insensitive. As time went on they got better at talking to each other but Brian still wished that he had shown how grateful he was sooner.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. I can’t imagine what that must have been like.” Barry suddenly felt like his banishment was nothing compared to what Brian had been through and regretted bringing it up.

‘It was hell, I was tortured for years before they decided to kill me. I blamed myself for a long time. I told myself that I shouldn’t have feelings for anyone, let alone another man.’

Barry caught Brian digging his nails into the palm of his hand and took Brian’s hands in his before Brian hurt himself.

‘They caught me kissing another man. It was the first time I had felt anything close to love. They brought me his head and said it was my fault.’ Brian could feel his eyes tearing up. Those images still haunted him and was one of the reasons he was so protective of Barry and didn’t want their relationship to be public for a while.

Barry didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t even imagine anything close to the pain and guilt that Brian must have felt. Instead of talking he just held his boyfriend tighter, letting him know that everything was okay now and that he was here.

‘Since then I never… I never let myself engage in another relationship, not until now,’ Brian admitted, afraid of how Barry might react.

“Oh,” was all Barry could manage to say. The fact that he was the first person Brian had dated was kind of sweet but more so tragic but he understood why Brian had been so afraid to let someone into his life romantically.

Brian didn’t know what to make of Barry’s response, or lack thereof. He knew that it was a lot to take in but Brian found himself wondering if this was a deal breaker for their relationship. Ever since he’d moved in with Danny and Danny had found his love of human touch and intimacy Brian had become more and more insecure of the fact that he was a virgin, but he still wasn’t ready for sex. Now that he knew that Barry had already had sex and wasn’t a virgin he worried that he may have to get ready.

‘Look I know, it’s pathetic that a man in his forties is a virgin. I’m sorry if that puts you off or anything,’ Brian tried to pull himself out of Barry’s gasp but Barry refused to let go.

“Brian I wasn’t even thinking that! I don’t even, that doesn’t matter to me. I just-I was thinking about how terrible that all must have been, and that I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through,” Barry shifted his body in a way that told Brian to lay on top of him.

“I don’t think any less of you, in fact considering what you’ve faced I think so much more of you than I already did. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met,” Barry slowly leaned in to kiss Brian, giving Brian enough time to say it wasn’t okay but Brian met him half-way and after they finished kissed he removed his mask fully.

“There’s that pretty face,” Barry smiled, resisting the urge to laugh at Brian blushing.

“Brian, I don’t care that you’re a virgin. If you’re not going to judge me for not being one then why would I judge you for being one? Especially considering the ideals I promote,” Barry let out a sad chuckle at the fact that he had created the Samurai Abstinence Patrol mainly out of spite due to what happened to him and wondered if it was best to disband it. Doing so may even give Arin a chance with Danny, if he ever stops being so oblivious.

“Just, I don’t want to let you down but I’m not really ready to accept sex back into my life.” While Barry had travelled hundreds of years into the future for him being used was only a year and a half ago and back in his time he was still outcasted by most people. It still stung, and while he trusted Brian he was still afraid.

‘Honestly, I’m don’t really mind. Even though I’ve been safe for years now I’m still getting over everything they told me.” Brian was relieved to hear Barry didn’t want to have sex yet. When he was at the camp they fed him a lot of false information about gay sex and how no matter what it would lead to his death; that it was dangerous and dirty. It was a mental hurdle that he was slowly getting over and with Barry he found it easier, knowing what a loving relationship with another man could be.

“Okay well don’t be afraid to talk to me about it, like if you ever want to. I… I still don’t know if I want to have sex outside of marriage again but maybe…” Barry tailed off, unsure of how to word things, and he was also slightly embarrassed realising that he had spoken to Brian about marriage, but Brian understood what Barry was getting at.

‘I will, and you can talk to me too.” Brian gave Barry a quick kiss before sitting up and getting the remote, turning on the television.

‘There’s a marathon of old samurai and ninja movies,’ Brian stated. The pair had this slightly strange hobby of making fun of all the inaccuracies and watched about three movies, spending the majority of the time making fun of them or getting slightly irritated at the way their kind had been presented. At some point they fell asleep, Brian still laying on top of Barry.

When Danny came home in the early hours of the morning he saw them sleeping and put a blanket over them. He smiled at how peaceful they looked and how Ninja Brian had a small smile on his face, glad that his best friend was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Polygrumps blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en


End file.
